Nada iguales
by judy-andersen
Summary: Sin importar las diferencias que tengamos, espero que siempre estes a mi lado, porque tu... sin duda alguna eres lo mejor que ma ha sucedido, Suzuno Fuusuke. One-shot


Hola^^ aqui les dejo un pequeño one-shot de una perejita de la que nunca habia estrito, no se como maneje a los personaje y la verdad no me gusto mucho, pero espero su opinion^^

Nada iguales.

Pov. Haruya.

-Haruya, Fubuki me invito a una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso con Goenji- mencionaste desviando la mirada del libro que estabas leyendo.

-¿Y?- pregunte volteando a verte.

-¿Quieres ir?- cuestionaste desviando nuevamente la mirada, ganando una mirada incrédula de mi parte.

-¿Quieres que vaya?- te pregunte ganando interés, puesto que cada vez que vamos a un lugar juntos, siempre terminamos mal.

-Bueno, la invitación también es para ti, así que…-

-Muy bien, ya que quieres que vaya entonces iré- respondí parándome del sofá al momento que apagaba la televisión.

-Yo nunca dije que quería que fueras- me miraste frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero lo pensaste, y eso a mí me basta- comente yendo a nuestra habitación, para no empezar una de nuestras muchas peleas.

-Baka- oí que susurraste, aunque no voltee a ver el tierno sonrojo que se había formado en tus mejillas.

Sinceramente me alegra haber escuchado eso, aunque soy demasiado terco como para admitirlo, nuestra relación no está bien últimamente, las peleas cada vez se vuelven más frecuentes, tanto que incluso ya me has dicho que quieres terminar, sé que no soy el mejor novio que puede haber, pero aun así no se qué haría si te llegara a perder.

La fiesta no fue hasta el día siguiente, eran las siete cuando salimos de casa, el camino estuvo en completo silencio, hasta que llegamos viendo como todos se encontraban hay.

-Me alegra que pudieran venir, Suzuno, Haruya- comento Shirou al recibirnos en la puerta con su sonrisa habitual y este estaba siendo abrazado por Goenji.

-Felicidades- respondió Suzuno con su tono frio, que por supuesto no sorprendió a nadie.

-Gracias- mencionaron ambos, debo admitir que me dan algo de envidia, su relación va perfectamente, aunque son tan diferentes, casi como nosotros, hielo y fuego, aun así parecen la pareja perfecta, mientras que nosotros no podemos demostrarnos el más mínimo cariño sin salir peleados.

Fuimos a sentarnos a una de las mesas que estaba apartada de los demás, nos sentamos sin hacer un solo comentario, estuvimos así por unas ¿Qué dos horas? No es que me molestara el silencio, ya que al vivir contigo estoy acostumbrado a él, pero no puedo negar que hay veces que me gustaría que fueras más alegre, que me dijeras que me amas, para darme la esperanza que esta relación seguirá adelante.

Sin darme cuenta me quede mirando a un chico, al estar perdido en mis pensamientos, pero una fuerte bofetada me saco de ellos, viendo como estabas frente a mí con una mano roja y tu rostro enfurecido.

Cuando paso mi aturdimiento debido al golpe, me pare rápidamente, quedando frente a ti completamente enojado.

-¿¡Que te pasa!- pregunte exaltado ganando la atención de los invitados.

-¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué acaso me vas a negar que te quedaste viendo el trasero de aquel chico?- preguntaste alterado señalando a un pequeño castaño, que solo se sonrojo ante lo dicho- ¡Mientras yo intentaba hablar contigo para intentar salvar esta desesperante relación!- exclamaste.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo ni siquiera sé quien es-conteste enojado, esto era el colmo, ahora no puedo pensar sin que me reclames por algo.

-Claro, hazte el inocente- mencionaste con un tono irónico.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de ser tan celoso!- reclame ganado una mirada molesta de tu parte.

-¿Celoso? Ahora yo soy el celoso tú eras al que no dejaba que nadie se me acercara- contestaste mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-C-Chicos- se escucho la tímida voz de Fubuki, provocando que notáramos como todos los invitados se nos habían quedado viendo, haciendo que soltaras un suspiro y empezaras a caminar hacia la salida.

-Perdón por las molestias- te disculpaste antes de salir del lugar y tan pronto hiciste eso yo salí corriendo detrás de ti, para mi sorpresa ya no te encontrabas en algún lugar visible cerca de la fiesta.

Yo sabía que no debía venir, siempre pasa lo mismo cada vez que vamos a algún lado, termino como un cretino, ya que no puedo cometer un solo error cuando estoy contigo.

Cuando al fin llegue a casa te encontré en el cuarto empacando tus cosas, ¿Acaso todo había acabado?

-Suzuno, ¿Qué haces?- pregunte cerrando la puerta, se quela pregunta era tonta, tus acciones lo decían todo.

-Ya estoy harto Haruya, pensé que tal vez podríamos arreglarlas cosas, pero…-

-Entonces, ¿Ya no me amas?- cuestione en un susurro.

-¡Claro que si baka!- exclamaste volteando a verme, dejando ver como unas cuantas lagrimas salían de tus hermosos ojos zafiro.

-Si es así, ¿¡Por qué quieres irte!- pregunte exaltado, no quería perderte, definitivamente no dejaría que te fueras.

-Yo…-

-¿Piensas rendirte?, después de tres años, ¿Piensas dar marcha a tras?- cuestione intentando no llorar, siempre intento ser fuerte, pero siento que esta vez no podre resistirme.

-En verdad quiero estar contigo Haruya, pero no sé si…-

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí?- se que esa pregunta no tiene que ver con la situación, pero tal vez ayude en algo, estaba desesperado.

-Claro que si, fue en una tienda, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?- cuestionaste confundido.

-Recuerdas, ¿Que tú llevabas una playera blanca y yo una negra?, ¿Qué tu compraste helado y yo un café caliente?, ¿Qué me dijiste que preferías el azul y yo prefería el rojo?- mencione acercándome a ti.

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿Pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver?- decías confundido antes de que rodeara tu cintura con mis brazos para apegarte a mi pecho.

-Que en el momento que te vi supe que éramos muy diferentes, y que hasta el día de hoy no somos nada iguales, pero aun así… te amo, me enamore perdidamente de ti Suzuno, y cuando empezamos a salir supe que no sería nada fácil, debido a que pensamos de manera distinta, pero por eso me prometí que haría cualquier cosa para seguir adelante contigo- susurre levantando tu rostro el cual se encontraba sonrojado, para después depositar un suave beso en tus labios, sentí como te tensaste al principio, pero poco a poco fuiste correspondiendo mi beso.

Tan pronto ese pequeño beso termino, empezamos otro pero esta vez mas apasionado, hasta terminar en la cama, en la cual nos volvimos a fundir como uno solo, todas las palabras fueron calladas y se transmitieron al otro hasta con el más mínimo roce de muestras pieles, todas esas inseguridades, ese miedo al pensar que no llegaríamos lejos desaparecieron en ese momento.

_Tan solo espero que siempre estés a mi lado, porque tu… eres sin duda alguna lo mejor que me ha sucedido, Suzuno Fuusuke._

_FIN._

Estuvo feo? merezco comentarios? cualquier cosa es bien recibida^^

Gracias por leer~


End file.
